No longer besties
by Chads SonShine
Summary: Two years ago sonny came to so random. Everything has changed her and tawni are best friends her and chad are dating. But what if someone new comes to town? What will happen to friendships?


Okay well everyone is asking for a continuation of Breaking Bracelets ( if you have not read it please do) well I might do one . This story is based on what is going on in my life right now …

* * *

Sonnys pov

Two years. I cant believe that today is the day that two years ago I joined the cast of my favorite comedy show So Random! During my time here I made a lot of friends, Nico , Zora , Grady , Nico and Marshall.

Believe it or not Chad Dylan Cooper is my boyfriend. That's a long story of how we got together. But last but not least Tawni. In the beginning Tawni Hart hated me. But now we are the best of friends.

Its like we grew up with each other. We are as close as me and Lucy. I know hard to believe right.

A couple of weeks ago Tawni went to Europe to get publicity for her new skinny Jeans . ( From Walk a mile in my pants)

The skinny jeans in the end didn't go so well for any of us. We all ended up with SPS. SPS is the abbreviation for skinny pants sydrome.

Anyway while Tawni was there she made a new friend. Her name is Margie.

Tawni said that her and Margie are so much alike. Same hobbies ( looking in the mirror) same interest in guys and more.

They had gotten so close that Tawni decided to get Margie a plane ticket to come to So Random! For a month so they could hang out with each other.

Usually im not the jealous type. Well that was until Margie came.

I just thought that this was one of Tawni's hello , goodbye friends. Well apparently not.

When I went to go introduce myself to Margie when Tawni was not around things didn't go very well.

Flashback:

I went to go up to Margie to be polite so she knew atleast two people around here.

" Hi you must be Margie im sonny" I said extending my hand.

" Oh you're the Sonny that Tawni always talks about" Tawni talks about me? Well I am her best friend.

" Yeah its nice to meet you" I said.

" Actually its not. You see I am going to be Tawni's only best friend whether you like it or not" Margie told me.

" Im sorry , I have known Tawni way longer than you I don't think she would choose you over me im sorry" I said.

" We'll see about that" and with that she left the prop house.

Present time:

So that's how everything happened. Margie was right. Tawni is no longer my best friend.

Margie had told her that I said I was never her friend and Tawni said good because she was always using me.

That really hurt me because knowing Tawni its probably the truth. Where in her record doesn't she use people?

Its just sad that after everything I do for her she just says in my face she hates me and doesn't need to deal with me.

I thought that she would know what would come out of my mouth and what wouldn't. I guess we didn't know each other well enough after all.

I found out that two weeks earlier it had been Tawni who was prank calling me.

Tawni lied to me saying someone liked me and she kept going on and on about him. But it turned out he really didn't. I didn't care because I have a boyfriend.

But after I said I didn't care prank calls came in . All about him.

I didn't know who it was and Tawni said she didn't know either. What a liar.

Everyday now me and Tawni are in fights . Whether its in the prop house, on set or even in the commissary in front of everyone.

Tawni has no heart. I do . Its easy for my heart to get broken. I go through a lot of stuff that a lot of people don't even know about.

If Margie didn't come here none of this would be happening. Nothing would come out in the open. My secret no one knew about except my mother and Tawni wouldn't have known.

I just wish someone could understand what I go through.

I just wish that we could atleast stop fighting.

I wish everything will be better soon.

But I know that my wishes wont come true…

Not until a little while atleast.

* * *

Okay I hope you liked it. Review pleaseeee im upset =(


End file.
